The purpose of the Biometry Core for this program project is to collaborate with the other investigators in design and analysis of efficient laboratory and clinical studies for evaluation of immunoconjugates in the treatment of patients with cancer. In support of this purpose, the Biometry Core will provide the resources and procedures for collection, management, processing and analysis of data so the information is available for on-going monitoring and decisions required for the application of sequential designs. The Biometry Core will be responsible for all types of data including the data from the clinic, clinical laboratories, in vitro cytotoxicity studies, immunologic, chemical and radiopharmaceutical assays, and quantitative imaging. Members of the Biometric Core will interact with the other investigators to perform analyses of data from past and current studies so that design of subsequent studies can be focused on the most important questions. Biometric Core staff will collaborate with project investigators to prepare manuscripts and presentations, reporting the results of the studies conducted.